Undergrowth
Undergrowth is a character who first appeared in the Danny Phantom episode "Urban Jungle". He was voiced by Mark Hamill, who also played The Joker in Batman: The Animated Series, the Skeleton King in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!, Maximus in the Fantastic Four animated series, the Hobgoblin in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Kavaxas in Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Stickybeard in Codename: Kids Next Door, Flint in Disney's Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Niju in Balto II: Wolf Quest by Universal Pictures, Solomon Grundy in the DC Animated Universe, Fire Lord Ozai in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Trickster in The Flash, Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal in Trollhunters, ShiverJack in Disney's Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Agent Goodman in Disney's Recess: School's Out, and Alvin the Treacherous in the How to Train Your Dragon series. Biography Angered that the people of Amity Park were destroying his children for urbanization, he attacked and used mind vines to turn everyone into his slaves. With Sam turned into his "daughter", he had her attack Danny, however, with his currently uncontrolled new ice power, manages to escape. Sometime later, Danny returned, having finally mastered his ice power thanks to Frostbite. Using it, he managed to destroy Undergrowth's new plant world by defeating Undergrowth. Undergrowth was reduced to a shrub, that was destroyed by Tucker's lawn mower. Undergrowth regards plants over all life. To him, they are his "children". He sees humans as fragile, temporary lives that won't last long; "Humans are merely a temporary weed in the garden of life...a weed that can be removed." He prefers using humans to do his dirty work. If he has any weaknesses, the main one would be extreme cold (and assumably fire). Danny's freeze powers weakened Undergrowth completely. His roots & brain are also his main weak spot. Also, when destroyed he will revert into a weed-like state that might take a long time to return to normal. When last seen at the end of "Urban Jungle", he had managed to regenerate into a small, rudimentary form, only to be reduced to mulch by Tucker's lawnmower. Undergrowth can use mind vines to take control of humans and can grow to enormous sizes. He also does not appear to have the basic ghost powers (aside from intangibility and flight); he is one of the three ghosts that can easily regenerate lost body parts and from being blown or shattered into pieces. Powers and Abilities *'Phytokinesis': As the ghost of plants, Undergrowth can completely control all types of botanical life. He can also manipulate them and speed up their aging process, causing, for example, acorns to become fully grown trees in seconds, and a city to transform into a jungle in a few hours. These plants are shown to be directly linked to him, as when he was defeated, they died. His control is presumably on a global level. *'Creation of Plant life': Undergrowth is able to create and manipulate all types of different plants, to the point where he can create new types of plants, like giant Venus flytraps and cactus men. *'Infusion of sentience': Able to make plants able to sense, see and move on their own, although he can still control them, if the need arises. *'Mind Control': Undergrowth can use mind vines to take control of humans, and also brainwash humans to join him, while remaining their personality, only becoming his minion. *'Size Changing': He has shown that he is able to grow to enormous sizes in seconds. *'Intangibility': Basic ghost power. *'Regeneration': He is one of a small number of ghosts that can easily regenerate lost body parts and reform after being blown or shattered into pieces. *'Elongation': Undergrowth can stretch, bend, and twist as necessary. *'Superhuman Strength': Undergrowth is capable of ripping solid concrete like paper and crushing trucks like tinfoil. *'Advanced Spectral Manipulation': Undergrowth is able to manipulate the vines wrapped around his body, and use them as extra limbs. *'Induced Sleep': Able to produce spores, that put others to sleep. *'Rudimentary Teleportation': He is able to sink into the Earth then regrow in a different place, thus giving him a sort of teleportation. *'Rudimentary Duplication': He could cause multiple versions of himself to grow, providing him with duplicates, only they all shared one mind. *'Thorns': as well as having them on his vines and body, he could discharge them, and use them as weapons. *'Power Sharing/Lending power': He was able to lend a portion of his powers to others, namely Sam. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Monsters Category:Misanthropes Category:Hegemony Category:Immortals Category:Brainwashers Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Barbarian Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Supervillains Category:TV Show Villains